thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas' Crazy Day
Thomas' Crazy Day is the fourteenth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Percy had popped a piston, so Thomas goes to visit him at the Steamworks. Percy looks very upset, so Thomas promises that, once he is mended, they will play hide and seek. This makes Percy very happy and Thomas sets off for Knapford. At Knapford, Thomas meets the Misty Island logging locos - Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. Sir Topham Hatt arrives and tells Thomas that he must take Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand to Brendam Docks, as there is very important freight there that must be loaded by the end of the day. On the way to the docks, Thomas remembers that he promised to play with Percy, but is worried that if he does, the logging locos will not think he is a really useful engine. Then, Thomas has an idea - he will do both things at the same time. At Brendam Docks, the Logging Locos are very excited - they had never seen the docks before. Thomas introduces the logging locos to Cranky. Thomas then tells Cranky to tell the Misty Island engines all about the docks whilst he does other things. And with that, Thomas puffs hastily away to the Steamworks where he tells Percy to go and hide. Then, Thomas goes back to the docks where he discovers that Cranky has been very unfriendly and has not spoke to the Logging Locos at all. Thomas tells Cranky to help Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand load freight whilst he does something important and he leaves the docks again. Thomas attempts to find Percy, but, after a while, decides to go back to the docks. Once there, Thomas cannot believe his eyes. Cranky is lifting Ferdinand and is about to lower him onto the deck of a ship. It turns out that Cranky had misunderstood what Thomas had meant. Thomas orders Cranky to put Ferdinand back onto the rails and sets off to find Percy once more, but to no avail. Percy, looking very sad, comes out of his hiding place. Thomas realizes all the chaos he has caused and invites Percy to Brendam Docks so that they can both have fun and be really useful at the same time. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Victor * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown * Misty Island (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the fourteenth season. * Stock footage from Toby's New Whistle and Time For a Story is used. * A shortened version of the episode was uploaded to the show's official page on the PBS Kids website.Mark Moraghan also renarrated the episode. Goofs * When Thomas puffs backwards out of the Steamworks, his side-rods do not move. * The first two times that Thomas returns to the Docks after searching for Percy, he has somehow turned around. What's more, when he goes to search for Percy the last time, he puffs in the opposite direction than he did the first two times, but somehow turns around twice! * In the first shot of the docks, there is a double-ended siding next to the station. Quotes * Victor: No more long faces, please. You look like a squeezed lemon on wheels! * Ferdinand: This is not right! Merchandise * Books - Thomas' Crazy Day In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Best of Percy * The Complete Fourteenth Series * Pop Goes Thomas * Milkshake! Mix DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) US/Sweden/Norway/Denmark/Finland * Pop Goes Thomas AUS * ABC For Kids - A Spring In Your Step! Gallery